


Demonstrably Qualified

by miyakowasure



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure





	Demonstrably Qualified

\- - -

 

“I’m going to treasure it!”

“Definitely?”

“Definitely?”

The night sky is dark and the stars are gently twinkling together with the lights of the city. At the seashore a young man looks his girl in the eyes and smiles at her, just a little bit. He has never been good at showing his real emotions to anyone, but he’s learning all the time. This girl made him want to learn.

“Me too. I’ll never lose my precious star.”

Ren steps closer to Miko, cups her cheek with his hand and kisses her. His heart is beating madly but this time it’s a good kind of excitement. 

He loves her. He loves her so much that it makes his hands shake and his heart swell of unsaid feelings. Her scent makes his head dizzy and her warmth makes him want to always keep her close like this.

“I’ll wait for you,” he whispers into Miko’s ear and the girl nod, a thankful look in her eyes.

“Yes!”

“Aaaand _cut_!” the director cries out, and both Tamamori and Takimoto let out a relieved sigh as a staff member comes to put warm coats on their shoulders. It’s late already, and they’re hungry and tired. Takimoto has been shivering the whole scene through and Tamamori can’t say he’s feeling very warm either.

“We’re ready for today, well done everyone!” the director announces.

“The whole scene with only one take, as I promised,” Tamamori says and grins at Takimoto who laughs and winks when the filming team starts to gather the cameras and wires away.

“I never doubted your words,” she says, “thanks to you I might actually get some sleep tonight.”

“Thanks to me _I_ will get some sleep tonight,” Tamamori chuckles and they head to the big white cars to change into their own clothes.

Takimoto’s father is waiting at the cars. He bows to Tamamori and tells his daughter to change quickly, for her mother has left her dinner waiting in the kitchen.

“Good night. See you tomorrow,” Takimoto says before stepping into the other car and Tamamori answers with a smile that tells the girl exactly how happy he is with today’s filming. Tamamori really likes acting and it’s always nicer when one gets on well with the other actors. Working with Takimoto is easy and they both know they can trust each other; Tamamori thinks and steps into the other car.

“It was about the time. What took you so long?”

Tamamori jumps backwards with a yelp when he realizes the car isn’t actually empty. Kitayama is sitting comfortably on the sofa, a magazine in his hands and a cup of tea on the table in front of him.

“Don’t just show up from nowhere like that!” Tamamori growls and takes off his coat, feeling embarrassed of his ridiculous reaction a moment ago, “What are you doing here?”

“I needed to talk with the director about the filming on our concert day. Besides, it seems like I’m also saving your ass, so stop whining and get changed.”

“What do you mean?” Tamamori frowns. As far as he knows he doesn’t need to be saved from anything at the moment. Kitayama simply nods towards the small television on the side table. On the screen there are dozens of firefighters, clearly in a rush. The voice is muted and Kitayama takes a sip of his tea.

“It’s nothing really serious, no one has been injured or anything. A huge drain-pipe has broken under the Tokyo station about an hour ago, and the subway tunnels are flooding,” he explains and nods towards the screen again, “The subway traffic is paused at all the closest stations so everyone’s traveling by trains that are, of course, crammed full. It would take you more than an hour to get home by train.”

Tamamori glances at the screen where the firefighters are supposedly getting ready to try to pump the water from the tunnel. He really is deadly tired and doesn’t feel like waiting for any ridiculously crowded trains at the moment.

“Well, thanks.”

 

\- - -

 

“You’re not bad,” Kitayama says when they’re already sitting in his car and driving towards Tamamori’s home, and Tamamori glances at his friend questioningly.

“What do you mean?”

“Your acting. I don’t say it often enough, but you’re good. You’ve developed a lot recently. I guess this drama is exactly what you needed.”

Surprised by Kitayama’s sudden praise Tamamori doesn’t know how to react, and at first he just nods with a chuckle.

“There is still awfully much to learn though…”

“Of course there is. There always is. But I meant what I said,” Kitayama says and glances at him, a twisted smile pulling the other corner of his mouth. 

“I rather like it how the drama effects your looks too. That eyeliner really fits you,” he adds and laughs when Tamamori goes completely wordless.

“Shut up,” Tamamori finally murmurs, thankful from the bottom of his heart that it’s dark in the car and Kitayama can’t see how his compliment makes Tamamori’s face red.

“But the kiss part,” Kitayama continues after a while, “I have to say it was quite lame.”

“Were you watching that too?” Tamamori hisses, and Kitayama laughs heartily.

“I left to the car right after the kiss,” he admits and Tamamori can’t help a desperate groan.

“Can’t a man do his work without annoying group members pointing their noses into everything?” he asks. It’s just work and kissing with Takimoto isn’t especially embarrassing or anything but it still doesn’t mean he’d want Kitayama to watch while he’s doing so. The cameras that record it for the whole nation are well enough, thank you very much.

“Besides,” he adds grumpily, “It’s for TV. I can’t kiss her properly and you know it very well.”

“As if you knew how to kiss her properly anyway,” Kitayama hums in an annoying tone. Tamamori knows it is just a nasty bait but he can’t help swallowing it anyway. There are things that a man’s pride can’t take that easily.

“I know how to kiss her properly,” he defends himself, and Kitayama looks at him amusedly.

“You do?”

“I do.”

Kitayama raises his other eyebrow, turns the car to a small suburb street and stops at the empty parking place of the next conbini they see. There he switches off the motor and looks at Tamamori, his dark eyes full of mischievous tease.

“Prove it,” he says and Tamamori answers to him with an unimpressed stare.

“Kitayama, you aren’t saying that I should-”

Apparently that’s exactly what Kitayama is saying, for Tamamori’s words are cut by a pair of warm lips on his own.

“Come on, Tama. Show me what you’ve got,” Kitayama whispers against his lips and kisses him again, moving his lips against Tamamori’s and brushing the tip of his tongue across Tamamori’s lower lip until Tamamori gives up and opens his mouth a bit, allowing Kitayama to explore further.

It’s not the first time Tamamori has kissed Kitayama but it’s the first time they’re doing it while not being completely wasted.

However weird it is to sit in a car at the parking place of a random conbini, kissing his group mate, Tamamori can’t say it’s uncomfortable. To tell the truth, it’s surprisingly nice. Kitayama is a good kisser; not too aggressive but not submissive either. He takes the lead but leaves Tamamori enough freedom, too. And the way his hands wander around, softly brushing across Tamamori’s arms, up to his shoulders and neck, and back to his arms again makes Tamamori shiver a bit.

“Fine,” Kitayama finally murmurs and pulls back, “you were right.”

“Didn’t you trust my word?” Tamamori asks matter-of-factly. However, he can’t help licking his lips that are still tingling nicely.

“One can never know,” Kitayama grins and starts the engine again. Tamamori makes a face to him but it quickly changes into an amused smile.

“You’re an idiot. Just admit you simply wanted to kiss me.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Kitayama says and they both laugh quietly, enjoying the comfortableness and straightforwardness between them.

 

\- - -

 

Kitayama stops his car in front of Tamamori’s home.

“Good night,” he says, and Tamamori nods.

“Good night. Thanks for the ride.”

Kitayama drives away and Tamamori goes inside. He takes a quick shower, picks the leftovers of his family’s dinner from the fridge and carries the food upstairs to his own room. On the table his cell phone is informing him of one unread mail.

_Such a pity that today was your last kiss with Takimoto._  
 _She will forever think you can only kiss like a dead fish, haha._

_It's a good thing I know better than her._

_I’m happy to keep the secret but I might need a retake someday._  
 _Just to make sure your skills don’t get rusted._

_Waiting for that. (^ . ~)v_

“Idiot,” Tamamori chuckles, but the tone of his voice is amused and he is smiling when he quickly types the answer before going to sleep.

_You better not practice with anyone before that._

_That way it’s fair game for the both of us._

Kitayama’s answer comes almost immediately.

_We’ll see, Tama. We’ll see._

 

\- - -


End file.
